<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Arc of Conflict, Fragment e19,2: The Doctor Will See You Now by bzarcher, solarbird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374192">The Arc of Conflict, Fragment e19,2: The Doctor Will See You Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher'>bzarcher</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbird/pseuds/solarbird'>solarbird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Gods and Monsters [127]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Background Poly, Background Relationships, Conversations, Crisis of Faith, Doubt, Gen, Injury Recovery, Introspection, Investigations, Medical Examination, Medical Professionals, Medical Trauma, Oasis (Overwatch), Post-Talon, Self-Doubt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbird/pseuds/solarbird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Overwatch - or what is left of it - is at war with the Gods of Oasis. Russia is in a parallel war with itself, Katya Volskaya's government against the popular uprising led by the Aleksandra Zaryanova, the Goddess of Russia. As winter sets in, Zarya's March to Moscow has slowed to a crawl.</p><p>Lúcio has hardcopies - flat, two-dimensional renderings - of the medical scans from his death, but he has very little idea what to make of them.</p><p>The same goes for his doctor.</p><p><i>Of Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Conflict </i> is a continuance of <i><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900729">The Arc of Ascension</a></i>, <i><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/972024">The Arc of Creation</a></i>, and <i><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703794">The Armourer and the Living Weapon</a></i>. To follow the story as it appears, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/972024">please subscribe to the series</a>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brigitte Lindholm/Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Hana "D.Va" Song, Lúcio Correia dos Santos &amp; Angela "Mercy" Ziegler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Gods and Monsters [127]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/972024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Arc of Conflict, Fragment e19,2: The Doctor Will See You Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://discord.gg/NKnPpx43mK">The formerly invitation-only widowtracer discord server</a> has decided to open up to widowtracerly fans in general - yes, gingerspider shippers are welcome - so come join that if you like!</p><p>BUFFER WATCH: JANUARY 17, 2021.</p><p>...but we have another couple of pieces in progress, one new, one still receiving work.</p><p>This one is a bzarcher first draft, btw. Still not officially off hiatus, buuuuuuut...</p><p>dirtyclaws has launched <a href="https://discord.gg/pDZMpVT">a public fan-run <i>Of Gods and Monsters</i> discord server</a> and invites everyone to come join it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, what do you think?”</p><p>Lúcio sat in the doctor’s office, a cup of coffee sitting in his hands. </p><p>He hadn’t seen Doctor Gonçalves before, but they seemed nice enough.</p><p>His usual physician had read the first four pages of the documents that Angela had given them back in Geneva, pulled a rosary out of his desk, informed Lúcio that he was no longer his patient, and told him to get out of his office before he started praying.</p><p>He’d looked around for several weeks before finding someone who would even look at his complete records. </p><p>Before, he probably would have felt nervous about the hints of gold in Gonçalves’ irises, but now he just appreciated that the doctor would look him in the eyes without flinching.</p><p>“I think that you are a dead man who managed to come back to life,” Doctor Gonçalves said with just a slight hint of humor in his deadpan delivery. "If I were more religious, I'd've asked if your doctor was named Jesus."</p><p>“That bad, huh?” </p><p>“These are you,” the doctor said as he opened the folder and pulled out a set of x-rays and CT scans. “This isn’t something you can fake - at least, not easily, not in such detail. You can see evidence of older injuries, scar tissue. All of them match your previous records."</p><p>"Gotcha."</p><p>"Now - do you see these broken ribs? Do you see how some of them seem to be missing?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"That's because they were powdered, presumably on impact."</p><p>"...oh."</p><p>"And here," they pointed at the oddly shaped cluster of muscle. "These are pressure ruptures in cardiac tissue. Your heart was literally crushed, son. You died instantly. For whatever it might be worth, you would not have suffered.”</p><p>Lúcio shivered as he looked at the pictures. The doctor was right. He’d known, intellectually, that he’d been DOA, but this... this was something else. “So how did I recover? How am I... here?”</p><p>The doctor shook his head with a bemused laugh. “I wish I could tell you! I’ve seen a few patients who had been healed by Dr. Ziegler’s tech in the past, and I can tell you it <em>works</em>, but I couldn’t tell you how.” Gonçalves chuckled and reached for his mug, taking a drink. “Maybe I need to go back to medical school.”</p><p>Lúcio finally took a sip of coffee, savoring all the flavors he could detect in the liquid. So many more than he’d thought was possible. “I have a feeling she doesn’t teach that class very often.”</p><p>“Probably not,” the doctor conceded. “But the fact remains that you’re sitting here, talking to me, and drinking my not entirely terrible coffee. As far as I’m concerned, that’s a miracle.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Lúcio murmured. “Yeah, I guess it was.” He took another sip before he spoke again, sitting up a bit straighter. “And the rest?”</p><p>Doctor Gonçalves gave a little shrug before he put a hand on the papers. “As far as I could follow it, everything in here matches up with what tests I could run on you, and with the records from the hospital in Geneva you provided. I have no reason to doubt them, and you’re in perfect health now, <i>Senhor</i> Dos Santos."</p><p>He leaned back in his chair. "Impossibly perfect, really. It’s remarkable. But..."</p><p>The doctor thought about how to say this.</p><p>"These images have not been redacted, or modified, as far as I can tell. But I wish you had brought the digital originals, because... I have studied a great many scans, obviously. I have been practicing for 40 years..."</p><p>"...40 years? You don't look that old."</p><p>"No," he agreed, "but we are here to talk about you, not me." He picked up his coffee again, and took another sip. "As I said, I have a great deal of experience in this. There are... gaps, perhaps, in the post-revival scans. They aren't even visible, but they are implied by the way the muscle tissue lies, by the weights of blood vessels, and so on. What they are for, I can't tell you. I can't even point at them in a way someone without medical training and my years of experience would understand - they are merely inferred." </p><p>"That's... interesting..."</p><p>"I think... your eyes are not exactly subtle, are they? Lovely, like shards of tinted mirrors, but not subtle."</p><p>"No," he agreed. He'd found he liked them. His agent liked them even more. Still brown, but... reflective, now. Metallic, but warm. Smokey, his agent said.</p><p>"You're trying not to show off, but your reflexes are just too quick, and we are both stronger than we look - you, I suspect, much more so than I. Some of it is almost certainly related to that."</p><p>Lúcio finished his cup, stood, and reached out his hand. “Thanks, Doc. Can I ask you one more favor?”</p><p>“Of course,” Gonçalves said as he shook the offered hand, his hand just a bit warmer, friendlier than it might have been otherwise.</p><p>“Give me all these originals - and burn your notes.”</p><p>“...are you sure about that? What if I need to treat you again?”</p><p>“If that happens, I’ll bring them back.” </p><p>The doctor smiled, but they both knew he was lying about coming back again. </p><p>“Well, if you insist..."</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"If that’s what you want, I’ll do it now.” </p><p>Lúcio stayed to watch the papers being shredded, just to be safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the fifty-sixth instalment of <i>Of Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Conflict</i>. To follow the story, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/972024">subscribe to the series via this link</a>, rather than to the individual works.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>